Kai Son
Kai Son Kai was born Princess Kaiwari Mia Vegeta Son, on the 1st of August to Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei and Kakarott, a third class Saiyan (also known as Son Goku). Kai has three older brothers, Gohan, Trunks and Goten. She also has an older sister Bra as well as lots of nephews and nieces. Background ﻿ Kai was conceived during the battle with Omega Shenron, when Goku and Vegeta merged to become Gogeta, and as Goku left on the back of Shenron his is unaware of Kai's existence. Vegeta found out he was pregnant, when he was a month and a half pregnant when he collapsed during his twin grandchildren's party. Everyone was shocked to find out, but none more than Vegeta himself. On the 1st of august, Kai came into the world via a C-section and was delivered by her sister Bulla, who is a healer. Her step mothers Bulma and ChiChi were in attendance as well. Early Years Kai was raised by her Step Mothers, brothers, sister and niece, as Vegeta really didn’t want anything to do with her. It was only after a trip to the hospital after an accident when she was year old that Vegeta finally decided to come to his sense and be a good father. After that she was raised jointly by her godmother (and stepmother Bulma) and father. She was taught to fight by her father, and how to read and write. She had her first bout of accidental magic when she was 2 after levitating her favorite toy into her cot. She then levitated her sleeping niece into the cot, something which her brother Trunks saw. Hogwarts Years When she was 11, Her step mother became Japanse Minister of Magic, and Kai was accepted into both Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and . She was sorted into Slytherin where she kept to herself, knowing that as a muggleborn, she could be in danger. She managed to keep her grades up and her head down, keeping to the shadows. An accident at the end of her fifth year saw her in the hospital wing after a fall down the stairs (caused by Theo Nott). It gives her the gift of premonitions. After she had finished her fith year Kai returned home to Capsule Corp and went straight into training with her father, brothers, nieces and nephews. She also went to Marjin Alley, in West Capital to visit Bulma who was the Minister of Magic. Trunks informs the family that he is planning to contact his godson Harry, but when he tries to send him a letter, he is unable to. It is suggested by Vegeta of all People that he sends the letter with their phoenix Kayla to Harry. Trunks does so and after a few letters (and pictures) Harry is sent a portkey. Dumbledore and Moody tries to stop him but fails. When Harry has a vision She later goes to Voldemort’s lair to rescue Pansy Parkinso who hasn, who are in trouble. Draco because he refused the dark mark and Pansy because her father said no to the dark Lord, and sadly Pansy looses her father and mother. When Kai, Harry and Pansy returned to Hogwarts, they were outcasts with only Harry’s best friend Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and the Briefs twins as company. As a Padawan Kai becomes a Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn, who survives Dath Maul’s killing blow after the arrival of the trio. She is known to be the short tempered one of the friends, as well as the one who jumps before she thinks something that makes Master Jinn throw his arms in the air. Like her master, she is learning Form IV: Ataru As Queen Kai is the crowned Princess of Vegetasei, and once she reaches the age of 17, she will become Queen. Meanwhile, she juggles her duties as a Jedi and as the last Royal of Vegetasei. Personality and Traits Kai is stubborn, something she inherited from her father Vegeta. She can sometimes run head fast into things before thinking. She loves children, and spends her what little free time she has at the nursery or with the younglings. Power and Abilities Kai like the members of her family has the ability to throw Ki Blast. She like all Saiyans get stronger when hurt she is a witch and can cast spells as well. She can use the Force as well. Appearances Kai has long black hair, and she has black eyes and she has tanned skin. She is tall like her father Goku, much to the annoyance of Vegeta. Category:Brother, Lover, friend, Jedi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fan Fiction